Bowling with the Crew
by Skittows
Summary: Kise is bored and Kuroko is sick of hearing his annoying voice complain. With nothing else to do, the bluenette thinks of a plan to stop his ears from bleeding! Will bowling be another sport the GoM are gifted in? Sort of a crack, rated T for language.


**A/N:**

**So guys, I'm back with another fic! I haven't written anything since last year because 1) I lost my fandom and 2) writer's block. I know no one reads these author notes but please leave a review to tell me what you think about it! It will be much appreciated! **

**btw this fic is somewhat a crack but whatever. **

I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THIS FICTIONAL STAY BASE ON THEM. KNB SOLELY BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: The Idea<p>

"Kurokocchi!" Kise drawled for the tenth time just before pouting and slouching himself back onto Kuroko's living room's amazingly comfy sofa.

"What?" Kuroko, the bluenette reading a book and sitting next to the couch Kise was sitting in, reluctantly replied, because he knew he'd hear the same thing over and over again, like a broken record. The only solution is to give the blonde what he wants.

"I'm bored!" The blonde complained some more, forcing blood to rush into Kuroko's ears because he couldn't take it anymore.

Right now, the bluenette would rather rake his eyes out than hear another complain from his blonde friend inside of his own house.

"Why did I even have the guts to invite him inside in the first place?" He thought to himself, pissed, "I knew it was a good way to ruin my fucking morning."

"What's that, Kurokocchi? Is something in your mind?" The blonde asked but only this time, less annoyingly.

"My mind! That's it!" Kuroko said out loud, surprising the blonde.

Suddenly, the bluenette jumped out of the sofa just after gently placing his book on the coffee table (because he cares about every single one of them) and strutted back and forth with his hand firmly implanted onto his pale chin.

Unfortunately, the blonde couldn't comprehend the situation. When he's supposed to see a teen trying to brainstorm, what he sees is his blue-haired friend is going AWOL.

"Kurokocchi did you forget to take your meds again?" The worried blonde assumed just before getting out of his seat and searching every cabinet in the living room to find Kuroko's so-called medication.

"Shut up, Kise-kun, I'm thinking." Kuroko replied quickly yet blandly, as always.

A relieved sigh came from the blonde and stopped looking for meds. Once he took a seat on the same sofa he left his buttmarks in, he began to chat some more, throwing Kuroko off his A-game.

"So, what are you thinking of, me?" Kise babbled and teased annoyingly.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF WAYS FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!" He replied brutally honestly, almost making Kise shed a tear from all the damage in his heart that was left to be stitched by himself.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko totally ignored the fact that Kise just called him mean and kept riding his train of thought like a great friend he is.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. It hit him! A perfect idea!

"Oh, I know! Let's go bowling!" Kuroko snapped his fingers while announcing.

"Really? That's a great ide-" Kise was cut off by the bluenette.

"But you're paying for the bowling shoes and shit." Kuroko said in a brash tone.

"So mean, Kurokocchi! I work hard for this cash and you know that!" The blonde reasoned, trying to get away with it.

"Sure male barbie, if by working hard you mean smiling at the camera with a pound of make-up on and a pack of mucky clothes no one would actually wear in real life, then I totally agree with you." He replied with those disgustingly empty and soulless eyes.

"So mean, Kurokoc-"

Once again, Kise was cut off by the bluenette again. But, only this time he was texting people. The Generation of Miracles to be precise.

"I'm gonna invite the others over so that I won't have a hard time dealing with you. Alone on my own." Kuroko announced bluntly while texting his other friends on his cheap little blue Samsung S3.

"Great! Just invite Akashicchi over so he'll be the one to pay!" Kise happily suggested, thinking he could get away with it for real this time.

Kuroko had suddenly gained a fearful expression. His pupils dilated, his sweat turned cold, his body started to shake in fear just thinking about what Kise just suggested to him.

The scared bluenette turned around, grabbed Kise in the shoulders and said with his morning breath (which really got the best of Kise and knocked his senses a little):

"Kise-kun, by telling him to do that over the phone, you know he'll completely disagree and kill us both in our sleep!"

The two gulped in unison as they both imagined a scenario wherein a familiar-looking redhead slits their throats when all the lights are out.

"Fine." Kise replied after getting a hold of himself. Shivers were still mingling up and down his spine. "But why am I the one who's gonna pay for all this expensive stuff? Why can't you pay?" He added, a little pissed this time.

"Do you wanna go bowling with the crew or not?" Kuroko replied as if he was a big shot or something.

"Yes, I do. But why can't you pa-"

"Because I don't want to. Now let's put or best clothes on and meet up with the rest at the bowling alley."

Kise sighed before nodding. He had to listen to Kuroko, no matter how high the reluctance, because it's the only way for him to destroy his boredom once and for all.

Kuroko got out of his seat, while Kise seemed to sit still and look glum.

"Goodbye, walletcchi." The blonde said just before standing up from his seat.

Once he was up, he felt his pockets, in search for his wallet.

Kise panicked as soon as he felt no bump in his jeans.

"Wh-where is it?! Where could it be?!" He began to react nervously, with sweat dripping down from every pore of his forehead.

Kuroko turned back, not knowing what the fuss was all about until he saw his blonde friend panic while feeling his pants.

"Kise-kun, what's wrong? Aren't you gonna dress up in my room with me- I mean... Kise-kun is something of the matter?" Kuroko asked with a droplet of expression.

"K-Kurokocchi. My wallet's missing!" Kise shouted in panic.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kuroko took out the brown leather square from his very own PJ pockets and wobbled it around in the air lightly, showing it off as it was out of reach for Kise, because the blue-eyed was surely a good 4 meters away from him and a good 1 meter to his bedroom door. "I took it from you the moment you weren't looking with the use of misdirection because I was afraid you wouldn't actually pay for all six of us." He added, explaining bluntly his reasons.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, should I continue it or...? Please leave a review! Much appreciated! Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
